Infatuation
by angst-phd
Summary: After years of separation, Mio finally returns to Japan to be with her friends. She is planning to return to America soon, however. After a full day of spending time with her friends, Mio and Ritsu spend the night together. Mio x Ritsu - Unrequited Love - AU
**_~*~ A/N ~*~_**

 ** _Fandom: K-ON!_**

 ** _Pairing: Mio Akiyama x Ritsu Tainaka_**

 ** _Characters: Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka_**

 ** _Prompt: Personal Experience_**

 ** _Rating: T (+12)_**

 ** _Warnings: Yuri, AU, Angst_**

 ** _~*~ A/N ~*~_**

* * *

In the deep of the night, nothing stirred or was of consciousness. All the inhabitants of the small house were deep in sleep, resting peacefully. That was until one particular brunette of the house was falling out of slumber. Tainaka Ritsu was her name, the ever close friend of Akiyama Mio.

Coming to a groggy consciousness, Ritsu began to pull up from her stomach, finding herself restricted to the position. Her drowsy eyes shot open as she realized what was happening. It was nothing much to speak of, but it certainly made the brunette's heart skip a beat. Breathing in slowly, the events of the day suddenly came to a front in her mind. A melancholic, half hearted smile splayed itself across her fresh-face.

She was laying with her beloved Mio, as the drummer had had no spare bed to speak of. The two girls had spent the whole day together, relishing in the little time they had left. They spent some of their last moments together with the aloof Yui and eventually the elegant Mugi once she had free time from her busy schedule. Needless to say, they were all dispirited that Azusa could not tag along, preoccupied with her family. In the morning, the two would spend another whole day together at an amusement park, having a second night to themselves.

What caused the drummer's heart to drop in her stomach was the "compromising" position they were in. The younger woman's face was buried into the shorter's shoulder-blade. Mio's arm wrapped around the slim fame of Ritsu, holding her tight, as their legs were intertwined in an awkward way. What woke the rowdy teen was the inability to breathe. Her face was buried into the soft, long locks of the bassist. It seemed rather intimate in nature, but in truth it was far from it.

The lively girl's heart beat quickly, joy beginning to run through her veins. She had always had a deep admiration for Mio, ever increasing through the years to what she thought to be love. As she looked back on it, she believed there was _something_ when they met. _Koi no yokan:_ the feeling that she got when she met her, she knew that she would eventually fall in love with her. However, she also was sure that Mio would never feel the same. The bassist didn't swing like that. She had a boyfriend back at home; her mind often drifted to guys she liked on the internet. How strange Ritsu thought it was for Mio to be so infatuated with a couple of guys who she would never meet. She was not like that before. Ritsu put her thoughts at uneasy rest, concluding it was due to her time living in America.

The hazel eyed woman's thoughts drifted to primitive desires. Her cheeks were quick to flush a rich pink, like that of sakura. Tendrils of heat licked their way up her body as she remembered prior fantasies. She mentally commanded her to stop thinking of it with a shake of her head.

Lonely thoughts threatened to take over the brunette's mind. She struggled against them, only wanting to take in the sweetness of the moment; she wished to only feel kilig. The tight grip the raven headed teen held was comforting to Ritsu. The warmth that radiated off the taller girl broke the brunette into a light sweat, yet she could not care less. She only wanted to enjoy the warmth for as long as she could, knowing she would not feel it again. Slow breathing filled Ritsu's ears, slowing her heart back to a comfortable rate. Even with all this, what really drew her attention was the pleasant scent of Mio's hair. It smelled of fruity shampoo, having a peculiar sweet and savory essence of American cuisine and picante curry from dinner mixed within. The aroma proved a calming agent. Placing a delicate kiss on the crown of Mio's head, she was careful to make it unnoticeable in the case that Mio was actually of consciousness. The brown eyed girl wished to carefully brush the dark bangs out of Mio's face in order to place a long, delicate kiss upon her forehead, though there was no way she could.

Falling back into a peaceful sleep, her mind was free of realizing the future; she put it aside for when the time came. She was unhindered by the cogitations of the rambunctious boys on the internet and the boyfriend that Mio held so dear. She stayed true to pure thoughts, evading the lewdness that threatened to leak into her mind. She was filled with lonely happiness. With a somber visage cloaked across her, she inaudibly whispered, "I love you..."

* * *

 ** _~*~ A/N ~*~_**

After a lifetime, I have finally written something new.  
It's really not that good, but it was written to help express some feelings I've held deep; I needed to let it out somehow  
Sorry for the poor quality, I haven't written anything in a long time so I'm pretty rusty... I hope it's still ok to you guys. I hope those of you who are my old followers (those who don't watch k-on and whatnot) can enjoy this too, if you are reading it

I'm pretty excited though, because this is my first K-on fic! Mitsu is my top otp so I had to do something for them /obvioulsy i didn't _have_ to but you know what I mean

Also Located At:  
\- art/Mio-x-Ritsu-Infatuation-594680893  
\- 169258895-mio-x-ritsu-short-drabble-series-infatuation  
\- /author/MiyukiHayashi/stories/39125/Infatuation/story  
\- /works/6178876  
\- s/11827042/1/Infatuation  
\- story/7436558/Mio-x-Ritsu-Book-of-Drabbles


End file.
